Paper Clip
by FanficLife
Summary: "I think this is yours," the tall, blonde haired teen says, extending his hand towards the petite brunette. He unfolds his calloused fingers, and laying in his palm was a paper clip. "You stopped me on the way to class, to give me a paper clip?" Ally asked, tilting her head to one side and furrowing her eyebrows. It might be K, but idk so K it is.


_**So, this is just a little one shot… Hope you like! I wrote it a while ago, but I was going through my drive and found it. It was originally with random people, but then I thought, "Why not make this an Auslly one shot?" Lol, so here you have it! And if you haven't, check out my other stories such as Sorry We're Closed, Unspoken, Beyond Repair, All of the Above, and The Tutor. Yeah I think that's all… Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE AUSTIN AND ALLY CHARACTERS.**_

**No One's P.O.V.**

"I think this is yours," the tall, blonde haired teen says, extending his hand towards the petite brunette. He unfolds his calloused fingers, and laying in his palm was a paper clip.

"You stopped me on the way to class, to give me a paper clip?" Ally asked, tilting her head to one side and furrowing her eyebrows. She honestly didn't understand what was so important about a small, sky blue with white polka dots covered paper clip. Not that she didn't enjoy the fact that it was just the two of them in an empty hallway.

"Uh, w-well, yeah," Austin stuttered, which Ally found quite surprising. Austin Moon was always super confident in everything he did, whether it was blurting out a completely wrong answer in class - which he did quite frequently - or singing at the top of his lungs at the most random of moments.

"I saw that you dropped it while getting up and leaving last period, and I thought you'd want it back," he said. _Oh,_ the short brunette thought. _That's where it went._ She had honestly thought it had dropped into another dimension, and she kind of just gave up on it, even if that meant she could lose a few important papers that it held together.

"Um, thanks," Ally said, as she reached for the paper clip. Her fingertips brushed his palm in the process, causing shots of electricity to shoot up her arm. She realizes the same feeling must've gone through the muscular blonde, because he was now staring at her, as she stared at him. And somehow, they were moving closer, although they didn't feel themselves doing anything. But it's not like they were resisting the pull. They kept moving closer. And closer. And closer. Their lips about to brush-

Ally woke up. She didn't like these dreams that kept occurring, for they just reminded her of what would never happen.

She swung her legs, hopping off her bed with a thud, and grabbed her clothes set for the day. Closing her bedroom door, she got dressed, the smell of hot pancakes and bacon cheering her up by the second.

"Okay, class, you are dismissed," Ms. Calebson states, everyone gathering their books and hopping off their chairs. Everyone, not including, Ally Dawson. She was looking for something that she kind of needed at the moment. And thre words were processing in her mind at the moment.

_Damn paper clip._

Her dream flashed in her mind for about a second, but she disregarded it. Although, she couldn't help but feel that deja vu feeling. Realizing that she was going to be late for next period, the pale girl gathered her books and walked out of the classroom. _No use stressing over a stupid paper clip, _she thought.

The petite brunette walked down an empty hallway, and let out a frustrated sigh, for she realized she was terribly late.

"Hey Ally!" a deep voice shouted, an echo vibrating off the walls. She didn't have to turn around to find out who it was, for she knew that voice all too well.

"Hi?" she asked unsure. To be honest, she didn't know how to react. Her dream kept on playing over and over in her head, and she kept trying to stop it over and over again. If there was anything this this quiet, shy girl had learned over the past few years of highschool, it was that she shouldn't expect anything good to come out of liking - possibly loving - anyone, as she realized how vulnerable it makes the heart. But she couldn't help but let a little flame of hope continue to burn inside her.

The tall, lean boy ran up to her.

"I think," he began, "this is yours." And in his hand, was a paper clip. It wasn't sky blue with white polka dots, but it was a paperclip none the less.

"A paper clip. You stopped me from getting to class because of a paper clip," Ally stated.

"W-well, um yeah." Cue the stutter.

"I saw you drop it while you were about to get up and leave last period," he said, drifting off.

"Um, thanks," she said, unsure how to respond. It was just a paper clip… _Oh my God_. _The dream,_ she thought. Though she didn't deny that she was screaming on the inside. _If this goes like the dream..._

She moved her hand, picking up the paper clip, her fingertips grazing his palm. Cue the indescribable sparks. And their leaning towards each other. And leaning. And leaning. Closer. And closer. And that's when it happens. Their lips brush. But it was just that. A brush.

"Uh, well I've gotta get to class," Ally says a bit awkwardly. She turns around, but a hand grabs her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her to him once again. And they begin leaning closer, and closer, and closer, and well, you can take a guess on what happened next.

_**A/n: Okay! So that was kind of a cute little one shot. Unless you didn't like it. Which is totally okay btw. Anyways, Have a good day, night, or morning! I don't know what time zone you're in… so yeah. **_


End file.
